Changes  America x Canada
by talinsquall
Summary: Alfred's desperate. Matthew can't hide anymore. America-Alfred/Canada-Matthew.France-Francis/England-Arthur. Shonen-Ai, Incest, Possible OOC, Cursing


A/N: I'm leaping to a different fandom altogether to get back in the writing game. Premise stems directly from the recent G8 Summit held in Ontario. Canada's no weakling. Mattie's a reed which bends in the wind instead of breaking. According to the GDP, America's still ahead of the rest by 9 million dollars. Alfred's paranoid. England's ill because the UK just got out of a bad 2 yr. recession. For fan fiction, I'm going to keep the Brit sick. **Papa = France/Dad = England**

**Translations listed at the end. Edited: 7/9-7/18/10. ****Thanks ****tatterdemalion and MaryEve28 for the help!**

Fandom: Hetalia

Summary: Alfred's desperate. Matthew can't hide anymore.

Pairings: America-Alfred/Canada-Matthew, France-Francis/England-Arthur

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, Incest, Possible OOC, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Changes - America/Canada**

XXX

Humming a light tune, Matthew hugged Kumajirou to his chest. Without any terrorist incidences, his country had hosted the G8 Summit successfully. A true feat in these trying times.

"What the hell are you so happy about?"

The wavy-haired blond turned to shine his sun at a glaring America across the way. "Recovery and New Beginning. The other countries really rallied behind the theme this time. It makes me hopeful for the future."

Alfred directed his stare to the floor, while running frustrated hands through short hair. "Tell that to England. Arthur was so sick he was forced to lean on France. Damn near fainted twice before Francis took him back to the hotel room. Stubborn old goat."

Matthew released the wiggling polar bear. In two steps, the beaming country reached his distraught sibling, and comforted him with a warm embrace. "Dad will be fine. Papa will make sure of it. He always does."

Feeling his brother start to move away, Alfred tightened his hold. "What about me, Mattie? Will I be fine? After the election, I thought things would get better. I can't lie to myself anymore. China and Russia were breathing down my neck this whole weekend. Fucking vultures. Can't wait to pick my carcass dry."

Canada reprimanded America with a playful slap to the head. "Rely on the strength of your people and quit listening to Mr. Newspaper. Your economy may not be doing so great, but you're not destitute. Speaking of strength, let go. You're crushing me again."

Alfred ignored Matthew's soft command, turning the embrace from brotherly to something more intimate. "I'm not being paranoid. The world's changing and I know I won't be able to get through the future alone. I need you beside me, Mattie. Not a whole country and house away, but with me, like Dad and Papa."

With a blink, Matthew disappeared.

Dropping his arms, Alfred searched the room with an enraged gaze. "Damn it, Mattie! You always pull this vanishing act when you don't want to talk!"

Matthew's reply was so soft, Alfred had to strain to hear it. "No. I pull this vanishing act when I don't want to fight. We promised Dad, Alfred. When he caught us, we swore we would always treat each other as brothers."

Alfred clenched his fist. "Do you love me, Mattie?"

The invisible nation shifted uneasily. "We promised-"

"Answer the goddamn question! Do you love me?"

Matthew wrapped his arms around himself. "Yes."

"Like a brother or like Papa loves Dad?"

Matthew hung his head. Unlike his brother, Canada was a horrible liar. "Like Papa loves Dad."

Releasing a breath of relief, Alfred unclenched his fist. "Okay, then."

Leaping to his left, the self-proclaimed hero seemingly grasped at nothing. The surprised cry of shock told a different story. "Got ya!"

Having completely lost concentration, Matthew reappeared, while struggling to be set free. "How the-? Let go! You always hold on too tight. You're hurting me!"

Relaxing his hold, Alfred nuzzled his brother's cheek. "Oh, Mattie. Don't you remember the game we used to play when we were little? You would 'hide' and dare me to find you. I always found you."

Canada slumped in America's unforgiving clinch. "From the day I was born, until the day I die, I'm never going to be free from you. Am I?"

Alfred left Matthew breathless with a brutal promising kiss. "I'm America! The World's Hero. Why would you want to be? It's not like I'm chaining you to my wrist. We're going to get married."

In despair, Matthew laid his forehead on Alfred's shoulder. "Gay marriage may be legal here, but we're still brothers by blood, Al. How are we going to explain this to France and England? Dad's so sick. This might end him."

The jubilant country made his sibling's stomach flip-flop with a whooping lift and wild turn. "Pish. Nothing's impossible for America, Mattie! Quit worrying so much."

Sensing Matthew's mounting fear, Alfred attempted to comfort his love with soft kisses along the face and soothing caresses down a trembling back. "Dad and Papa will forgive us. Well, at least they'll forgive you. As long as you stay by me, I'll be fine."

If anything, Alfred's fervent attentions made Matthew tremble even more. "Al? Do we have to do this today? The Summit only ended this morning and I'm tired."

The bruising grasp to shaking shoulders belied Alfred's loving expression. "It's the only way to know if you're telling the truth. I'm tired of being lied to, Mattie. If I get lied to one more time by someone I love, I'm scared I'll pull an Ivan."

Matthew wanted to cry, hearing the rare fear in his beloved brother's voice. Quickly reminiscing over their long history together, the stalwart nation made his decision.

With a turn of the head, Canada heatedly returned an astonished America's kisses. He ran his lips along a blushing earlobe. "We've both heard Papa's horror stories. I'm stronger than I look, but so are you, Brother. This is my first time. Don't break me."

Unable to rein back a shit-eating grin, America picked Canada up like the bride he was. "Trust in me, Mattie! Ain't nothing gonna beat us now!"

Emitting a sigh, Matthew rested his weary head on Alfred's shoulder, as his brother walked towards his bedroom. He could argue, but it would do no good.

The other countries didn't get Alfred at all.

America could "assess the situation" fine. He knew the difference between right and wrong. He just didn't care as long as he got what he wanted.

XXX

Masking his anguish with a gallant smile, France propped a grumbling England against the wall leading to Canada's front door. "Here, Mon coeur. Rest while I open the door."

Arthur met Francis's kindness with growling well-renowned fierceness. "Just open the damned door!"

With a flourish and a twist of the wrist, France had the door open, closed, and his beloved rival seated in no time. Only then did he glance around for their grown children. "Alfred! Matthieu! Vos Dad et Papa sont ici !"

Hearing Francis's sudden gasp, Arthur wheeled around to spy Alfred striding down the hall.

America had on a pair of unbuttoned pants, a blush, a sheepish grin, and nothing else. "Hey, guys. Didn't expect to see ya so soon. Papa? Mattie's fine, and he really wants to talk to you, but he can't stand up right now."

Shoving America to the side, Francis ran to the bedroom.

Alfred softly rubbed his sore shoulder. Turning back around, he met his other father's fiery stare head-on. "Don't blame Matthew, Dad. He tried to keep our promise, but I used his love for me to get what I needed. I can't support the World on my shoulders alone anymore."

Arthur continued to stare at the stranger standing before him. "You selfish parasite. I knew you'd turn out no good. It's why I taught Matthew the Disappearing Spell. How far did he get before you grabbed him?"

Alfred slouched on the couch. Grin getting wider by the minute. "He never left the room. Matthew always trusts that I'll do the right thing. Sad for him. Yay for me."

Arthur's rant was momentarily halted by a spasm of coughing. "Self-serving monster."

Alfred leaned further back on the couch. "Well, I did learn from the master."

Arthur rested his aching head on the back of the chair. "Touche."

XXX

Francis peered into the dark bedroom. "Matthieu? Où est ma petite lumière?"

Matthew pulled soiled sheets up to his neck, ensuring all evidence was covered. "Ici, Papa."

Sitting on the side of the bed, Francis gently held his son's tear-stained face. "All these years the Great America ignores you and now he takes you for his own. Why is this, Matthieu? Tell your Papa the truth."

Unconsciously allowing the sheets to drop, Canada cringed, hearing his father curse at his brother. "It's not like that, Papa! I'm not weak and I'm not blind. Alfred's scared and he needs my love and support to keep going. He loves me, Papa. He's always loved me and I've always loved him."

Grimacing in disgust, France ran a scornful finger down one of the many black and purple bruises littering his baby's body. "Yes, I see. This is the way America shows his love. By next year, Austria will be playing at your funeral."

Matthew shook his head in denial. "Alfred didn't rape me. I swear! He just doesn't know his own strength sometimes. I bruise easily. You know that."

Francis fingered one of Matthew's curls with a small smile. "La peau comme un ange. Mon petit ange."

Matthew held Francis's hand against his cheek. "We're getting married next week. Will you be able to come?"

Francis bit his lip hard. He'd save his shrieks of anger for later. "I do not know. I don't think so. Your Dad… England-"

Matthew's head shot up with alarm. "Oh no! I forgot about Dad!"

The young country attempted to leave the bed, only to crumple back into his father's arms. "Ouch. I don't understand why I hurt so much. We used lube and everything."

Francis guessed it had something to do with Canada's ill choice of life partner, but his boy didn't need to hear that now. "Rest. England is ill, but his health is improving. We shall visit again when he feels better. I promise."

Matthew couldn't help the smile shining through his pain. "Papa. You're lying again."

France tut-tutted, while tucking Canada back into bed. "Remember what Papa's always told you. What the Englishman calls lies, the Frenchman calls premonitions."

Peering over the covers, Matthew seemed to revert back to a five-year-old before Francis's eyes. "I really do love him, Papa. Just like you love Dad."

Caressing his son's sweet cheek, France leaned over to lay a kiss on Matthew's forehead. "I'm sure you believe so, Matthieu."

XXX

I took French for eight years and still had to use an online translator. Who suck? It be I.

Mon coeur = my heart

Vos Dad et Papa sont ici ! = Your Dad and Papa are here!

Où est ma petite lumière? = Where is my little light?

Ici, Papa. = Here, Papa.

La peau comme un ange. Mon petit ange. = Skin like an angel. My little angel.


End file.
